Lup Negru
by owlcat92
Summary: Robin bounded from the ship and into the hanger and silently cursed. Batman had said he'd be home by dinner - it was now almost midnight and his insides churned. He raced from the room and glanced at the Zeta Tubes. No, they wouldn't recognize him - his DNA was too muddled at the moment. He raced outside. Ah, the air and the full-moon; Wonderful. Werewolf!Dick. - Cat
1. Chapter 1

**So, here guys! I hope you enjpy this. It's a little different to what I normally write, but I needed this out of my system. So, yeah! Werewolf!Dick, Daddy!Bats and Wally/Dick FRIENDSHIP. No Birdflash, pure friendship.**

**'Lup Negru' means 'Black Wolf' in Romanian. Yes, I know he's Romani, but I use Romanian when typing it.**

He fell to the ground, panting and shivering, gasping for breath. Well, at least he had managed to get outside this time – last full-moon he was forced to pace inside his bedroom for the whole night; that had been a close call for everybody; not that anybody except Bruce, Alfred, Roy and Wally knew his secret, but staying in a small, locked, room for a night painfully aware that there were _three humans _in that same cave that the room resided was almost too much to bare. He didn't _really _want to eat Artemis, Wally _or _Zatanna, but his wolf blood was very insistent and his mind came up with one too many fantasies on how to tear them each limb from limb and gorge on-

No, no he wasn't going there.

He looked up for a second. The moon was behind a cloud at the moment but he could still see the clear outline of a perfect circle glowing the night sky. He couldn't remember his first transformation; doing so would be a miracle, he was but a baby at the time. His father was also a wolf, coming from Romania – his mother on the other hand was human, up until she told his father that she wanted to share his curse, so that he wouldn't need to be alone. Only born werewolves were pure – the others still shared half human DNA. That made him an almost pure pup – try three quarters. A Werewolf is what he was, down to the DNA. He could only imagine what it must have been like; a little werewolf family, one pure, one created and one tiny pup.

His arms shook, trying to keep him up – it felt like it was taking forever. In reality, the transformation only took a few seconds, but in the minds of a wolf, it took an eternity. At least it wasn't really painful anymore, it was just tiring. He groaned and he started to feel sharp fangs taking the place of his human teeth. He fell to his knees, panting; his lips slightly parted in order to not impale his still human mouth. Hair started to shoot out from his skin, covering his body in thick, ebony fur. He must have been a sight, a furry humanoid with sharp, white, feral teeth. His head slowly started to change, his face stretching out into a mussel, letting him finally close his mouth and growl, his ears now flat on his head. Human sounds weren't going to work anymore. His limbs started to change, bending and growing and soon he was sitting on the floor, his now canine tongue lolled out of his mouth and panting.

That was before his ears perked up and swivelled towards a sound to his right. He slowly turned his head around to stare at the two humans that stood there.

The two people, Bruce and Wally, were expected. They walked over to the wolf and kneeled down in front of him, causing him to whine and lick Bruce's face.

Wally slowly raised his hand and scratched him behind the ear, causing the werewolf to give an almost moaning sound and lay his head in the redhead's lap.

Human conversation sounded a little bit like hissing, but he could almost tell what they were saying 'Get' and 'Sheep' were defiantly in there somewhere and he perked up slightly at the sound. He liked sheep – they weren't human at least. And they tasted nice. He'd only had cattle for a little while and last moon it had taken more than nine hours to finally be able to get outside and eat something… it was a rabbit; a _freakin' rabbit._

He had been pretty grumpy the next day… but nobody could blame him; it was just his nature. Well, at least it had been alive. Slowly Bruce got up and whispered something to Wally about 'Getting out of town' and tilted his head back towards the cave, clearly telling the redhead 'Get inside and go to sleep. I'll deal with it.'

Richard Grayson wasn't sure if he was insulted or not. He whimpered and rubbed up ageist his adoptive father's legs.

"Don't worry, Dickie." Now, that sentence was clear. The man led the wolf to a car that normally wouldn't have found its way to Happy Harbor – The Batmoblie.

Dick jumped in the back and watched as Batman climbed in, licking his cheek and causing the normally dark caped crusader to crack a slight smile. Dick settled down, curling up and waiting for the rumble of the engine to stop and Batman to let him out. It wasn't rare for Robin to be forced to change at the Mountain – but he much preferred Gotham. Gotham was darker, Gotham had a forest not too far away and Gotham streets were always pretty desolate of any human life at night – people were scared to go outside when it was dark. He could run to the forest, kill a deer or something, and pad his way back to the manor both calm and happy, wash himself off and settle on Bruce's bed for the night, curled up in the corner. Happy Harbor was different – there was no forest near its edge, there was no darkness to conceal him and people still wondered the streets past midnight. He couldn't trust himself to run through the city without killing _somebody. _So, a farm was the place to be, he guessed.

Batman stopped the car and pressed a button and opened the back door; with a last lick to the cheek, Dick was out of the car and looking for something to eat.

The door closed behind him in a second but the car didn't move – he would be back in less than half an hour.

He started to sprint, flying across acres of land and when he finally spotted the fluffy little white animals near a fence on the other side of the paddock; he did what many werewolves did to express feelings. He tilted his head up into the sky and let out a loud howl, face tilted towards the moon and set off at a run towards them.

Oh, Lord have mercy – this was the _life_.

He barely noticed when the sheep scattered trying to avoid him, the predator, he didn't notice when his eyes locked onto a single member of the heard, nor when he pounced onto it and listened for a second at the scared bleating. But he most certainly noticed when his jaws closed onto the sheep's neck and felt as warm blood covered his nose and mussel. Again, he howled, even louder and he was sure Batman would easily be able to hear the excited sound. Licking some of the blood off his face, he started to eat the now dead animal. He felt no pity for the creature – this was the hunt.

This was survival.

As he stared at the now mangled and stripped pile of bones, he grabbed a single one that still had a margin of flesh on it and started his way back to the black car and set his bone down for a second, jumping onto the wind shield to tell the man inside he wanted to come in, to which he quickly obliged. Richard picked up his bone and settled onto the back seat.

"You know, Alfred would have a fit if he knew you had that in here." Again, his mentor's voice was clear inside his head.

The werewolf responded with a whine, still holding the bone in his mouth.

"Just don't let it touch the seat."

He woke in the cave the next morning, dressed in his Robin Uniform, without a mask – at least clothes didn't break when he transformed. The bone that he had been holding onto was now on the floor beside his bed. It didn't really bother him anymore – he was used to waking up to something like that in his room. He remembered – he always remembered. He just had different… feelings when he was a wolf, he wanted to keep things. To him, as a wolf, keeping a bone after a hunt was the equivalent of keeping an A+ test on the fridge – it was to show that he was proud of his achievements.

If he had it his way, he wouldn't ever throw them out, but according to both Bruce and Alfred, and even Wally on occasion, it was unsanitary.

Hmm, what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them. He opened up a secret little compartment under his bed and reached into the soil, pulling out a shiny white bone – it was small, a rabbits. He then put the new one into the soil. Thank you, worms. They made his job so much easier. He placed the rabbit bone into another small compartment where another rough twenty lay. His collection at Wayne Manor was much bigger.

He was washing his hands when he heard a knock on the door. He walked from the bathroom, quickly chiming a "Come in!" He already knew who it was.

A redhead raced into his room and took in the sight of his best friend.

"You okay, dude?" He asked, walking into the room and sitting on the bed.

"Oh, uh, fine." He responded, smiling. It wasn't his normal smirk, no, he was still aching slightly from his whole body changing from a human to a wolf and back.

Wally stood there, before coughing a rubbing the back of his neck. "Well… um… do anything… uh, last night?"

"Normal things," Robin responded stiffly. "You know, killing a sheep… wasn't bad… I guess…"

Wally wrinkled his nose. "Yeah… must have been _exquisite_." Wally sniffed, looking at the younger boy.

Robin laughed. "If you were what I am, you'd agree. They're nice. I also wouldn't dis the person who can tear you limb from limb."

"But I know you, you wouldn't."

Robin let his eyes become wolf like slits and grinned at his best friend. "Oh?"

"Dude…" Wally whined. "That's _creepy._"

Robin raised an eyebrow. "I turn into a wolf every full-moon and am allergic to silver – _that's _not creepy? Creepy is sorta my thing."

"Those eyes are scaring me…"

"Fine," Robin quickly obliged to Wally's unspoken plea and changed them back and started to giggle at the relived look on his friends face.

Said friend rolled his eyes and sat down on the bed. "Just don't bite me." He teased.

Robin playfully growled and nipped his arm, causing him to spurt out into another giggle-fit at Wally's completely fake livid expression.

"Oh no! I'm wounded! Help, save me from the vârcolac!" Wally squealed, speaking the Romani term for 'werewolf', and teasing him.

"I'm only three quarters vârcolac." Robin teased right back, causing Wally to snort.

"Like it makes a difference."

"Well, I'm slightly smaller than purebloods."

"Saying purebloods makes me feel like I'm in Harry Potter."

"I like Lupin."

"Of _course_ you do."

"I also wish I had a broomstick – that would be amazing."

"I'll buy you one; it's your turn to clean the cave anyway."

"Don't push your luck." The boy flicked his friends shoulder. "I know not of this 'cleaning'. What is this of which you speak? You have insulted me, good sir."

"Yeah, you rich boys know nothing of the real world."

"Haters gonna hate, bro."

Wally laughed and hugged him while giving him a nookie. "Come on; Miss M's made Breakfast."

Robin leaped up and grabbed a mask, slipping it onto his face, quickly followed by Wally. "She got bacon?"

"Yep; you love bacon don't you?" Wally asked, grinning.

"Who doesn't?" Robin paused. "Well, there is this guy… anyway. Yes, yes I do. Is it that werid?"

"You take it to the next level."

"What can I say?" Robin laughed. "I love my meat! Hey, maybe next full-moon I'll find a pig!"

"Dude…"

**So... yeah! That's about it! What did you guys think? **

**Reveiw and/or PM me,**

**- Cat =^.^=**


	2. Chapter 2

**You guys asked for it, so here it is. It isn't as good as the first chapter, I'll warn you right now - this is really bad, but enough of you asked for it, so here it is. I have another idea, so this will be a threeshot - that's all. **

It was snowing, that was the first thing he noticed. Snow was fun to play in when he was a wolf. It was fun getting it all over his coat and padding over to Bruce with his tongue hanging out. It was fun when he was human too, he could build snowmen and start snowball fights, his cheeks and nose slightly tinged red at the cold.

The second thing, yes, the _second _thing, was what he remembered. He remembered it was Christmas – not only that, but it was a _full-moon Christmas. _He quickly sat up and looked around the room; pristine as always. He glanced at the blinking numbers on his clock and smiled. It was 8:00 am; that meant he had an excuse to jump on Bruce if he wasn't already awake. He was one of the few people who could sneak up on Batman, and for that, he was proud. The other also happened to live in Wayne Manor as well – A man by the name of Alfred Pennyworth.

He swiftly made his way to Bruce's bedroom door, grinning when he looked inside to see the billionaire still sleeping on his king sized bed. Quiet as, well, a wolf, Dick made his way over to the slumbering hero before leaping up and jumping on him.

Bruce's eyes flew open and he raised an eyebrow, used to his wards antics. "Dick."

"It's eight O'clock!" Dick sang, grinning a blinding smile. His only response was a groan.

"Bruce – it's _snowing._"

This time a grunt was his answer.

"It's Christmas!"

"Bah-Humbug."

"_Bruce!_" Dick whined. "Today's a _special _Christmas! It's a full-moon tonight!"

Bruce Wayne let a smile grace his lips. "Well, then. We better get going to open your presents."

Richard Grayson grinned and pulled the billionaire out of bed and tossed him a robe. "Downstairs – now."

* * *

_'And people say Batman doesn't have a sense of humour.' _Dick thought as he unwrapped a chew toy. He raised an amused eyebrow at his father figure.

Bruce's eyes shone with mischief. Richard just squeezed it, producing a high pitched squeak. Bruce smirked when he saw his son's ears perk up slightly – in wolf form or not, he was a puppy at heart.

Dick glared at his father figure, but a grin betrayed his serious look. He picked up a gift and tossed it to Bruce, who opened it and raised an eyebrow at his ward.

"Because I'm starting to think I have fleas." His evil grin was blinding.

He cartwheeled into the cave as both his and Batman's names were announced. Justice League Christmas parties were always amazing, Agent A would cook and it would be the best thing ever. After all, his cooking was League renowned and he could cook so much that even the two speedsters that were attending couldn't eat it all and would still leave reasonable portions to the other Leaguers.

This Christmas was different; this Christmas was to be held at the cave and the team had no idea that Agent A even existed… except for Wally, who was more than excited.

"Rob!" Wally's voice called out. "IshehereohmyGodwhyisn'thehearyetwhereisAlfieIcans mellfoodwhydoyousmelllikefood?" He belted out in speed talk. Robin just grinned at tossed him a present. "Merry Christmas, Wally." He laughed, watching as the speedster ripped through the packaging to reveal a metal box. Wally's eye widened. "Agent A's cookies…" He whispered and a very blissful look took over his face before he grinned and rushed out. "Thanks, Mini Bats!" At Batman's glare Wally backtracked slightly. "A-And Big Bats…" His slightly terrified look was quickly removed when he tossed a gift to the boy wonder who raised an eyebrow at it.

"Wally, if this is a chew toy, Batman beat you to it."

Batman smirked at the slightly shocked look on the Speedsters face.

* * *

The Teams heads snapped around when they heard an unfamiliar zeta tube destination. They were even more surprised when Robin leaped up without a word and took some of the large packages from the man who had come through the Zeta Tubes.

The man smiled at him and both set off to the kitchen. Kid Flash's head swivelled around and stared at him before breaking into a grin and setting off towards the kitchen to help.

"Don't you_ dare _touch that turkey, Master Robin."

"Aww…"

The other team members just followed them with their eyes as the three quickly rushed out and raced back into the Zeta's, not letting them have a good look. The only thing they noticed was the smell that wafered throughout the cave and it smelled _amazing_.

Finally they came through again and the man seemed to be speaking to them. "Master Robin, place those in the fridge – Master Wallace, those are to go in the oven; I will set the heat."

"He doesn't trust you after what happened last time."

"I told you, I didn't know what happened!"

"You set fire to-"

"Augments will greatly decrease your meal sizes, Young Masters."

"Oh… Sorry, A."

They rushed off in the kitchen again leaving a confused team who could only look on, gobsmacked. After about five minutes, the three walked out.

"May you please help set up the tables?" The man asked – he had an English accent and had a white moustache, dressed in a nice suit.

"Um, I hate to sound rude…" M'gann trailed off, staring at the man with a confused expression.

"But who exactly are you?" Artemis finished, crossing her arms across her chest with a scowl.

Robin grinned. "He's the only person Batman will answer too!"

The team had a feeling that if the man wasn't so proper, he would have been smirking, but they were in a mild state of shock – well, maybe mild wasn't the right word.

"He convinces him to eat and sleep and rest and put down a case for a while!" Wally continued.

"The man who has Batman wrapped around his finger, the man who is basically the most badass person in the world!"

"The man who taught Batman the Batglare!"

"The magnificent-"

"-Amazing-"

"Agent A!" Both finished together, grinning like idiots before they both fell over, cackling like hyenas.

The man rolled his eyes behind a domino mask that sat ageist his face. "Now, would you please help me set up the tables? We don't want the food to get cold."

The team quickly scrambled up from their seats, not wanted to test the man would has Batman under wraps.

* * *

It was a laugh – nobody would say any different. They giggled and chuckled and read out bad Christmas Cracker joke, putting on the flimsy paper hats and laughing at each other and the coloured crowns that now adorned their heads. Batman pulling out a pink hat was a highlight but he had put it on anyway, he would burn it afterwards and laugh mantically… oh, and destroy Queen's camera. That must also happen. Nobody must have evidence.

Robin looked around the table as he ate – nobody on the team would ever doubt Alfred again, that's for sure, they were eating like this was their last meal. Even Conner had commented that it was delicious – that was a plus.

But Robin was getting worried. It was almost 6'O clock at night and the party would probably go on later than excepted, it's not like his friends would let him leave and Batman had promised no missions unless a major disaster hit.

Sometimes he really wished they knew about his… furry little problem. But he wasn't quite sure how they would react.

He glanced at his father and tapped his wrist like an invisible watch, noticing the barely there nod and his face hardening. Batman knew that Robin was worried. He was worried that he wouldn't be able to get to Gotham in time – or even get outside if needs be. He was scared – terrified – that they'll find out about him.

Batman was worried for his son – it had been about three months after he was taken him by him that Richard had told him about his condition. He hadn't been able to… _understand _at first, choosing instead to wait till his eyes could see it for themselves.

The loud laughing and cheering made perfect cover for the duo to whisper to each other.

"Are you feeling okay?" His voice was incredibly soft.

"I'm just nervous – but I have a feeling; a bad feeling. I think I'm gonna get found out, Batman – I don't want them to find out. I'll need to be outside by eight, then I can rest – it's hell keeping it in." Robin muttered, equally as quiet.

"You won't be found out – I'll make sure of it."

"Thanks, B-Man."

The dinner was brilliant but both Bats noticed the glances in their direction from both Alfred and Wally. Damn, what were they going to do?

The League and Team had decided to open presents at about 7:30 at night – Dick was starting to get that weird little feeling in his stomach. No, it wasn't butterflies – it was a warning. A warning telling him to get the heck outside and watch the damn moon, letting loose a howl into the dark night; no _pun _intended.

"B-Batman." Robin whispered to his mentor. "I need to go; Now. Please."

Batman's brow scrunched stealing a glance at his ward. "How long can you hold it off?"

"H-Half and hour, maybe."

Batman hummed and stared at the laughing M'gann who had been given a necklace from Connor and was putting it on. Kaldar turned to Robin and handed him a small gift, smiling.

"I hope you like it, my friend."

Robin smiled at him and gently pulled off the wrapping paper, all eyes on him, revealing a black box. Robin clicked it open to reveal something he was not expecting. It was watch – analogue, sleek and expensive looking… made of a familiar metal.

Silver.

Robin didn't know whether to gag or to thank him. It was a very kind gesture – after all, it looked incredibly expensive – but he knew he wouldn't be able to wear it. It would burn him even not on the night of a full moon, but today… he stopped himself from bitting his lip.

"Wow… thanks, Kal!" He hoped he sounded sincere. Everybody still had his eyes on him, but seemed to accept his lie, as he gently picked up the object, fighting back a wince. Wally bit his lip, only Batman, Roy, Alfred and himself noticing the Boy Wonder's discomfort.

He snapped in onto his wrist and smiled, trying to not notice the burning pain that shot through his arm – it felt as if acid had been poured into his blood, eating him from the inside out. He looked at it for a second as the others started to hand out other presents, before tugging it from his wrist and placing it back in the box, shutting the lid. He went a shade paler as he saw the red burn that now adorned his skin. The pain throbbed, aching and groaning inside him. Nobody really noticed as he slumped slightly, feeling as if all the energy had drained from him. Silver sucked. Silver was the moon – only the moon, the werewolves master, could kill a werewolf – its creator, its destroyer.

"B-Batman." Robin whispered. "N-Need out. _Need_."

Batman almost bit his lip, groaning; how were they going to get out? How were they going to manage?

He stole a glance at his ward and wanted nothing more than to gather him up and run him outside, letting his wolf side take over for the night, but he couldn't. And Robin knew that; he didn't need to like it.

He noticed a barely there groan appear from his wards mouth and his eyes flickered to him, frowning as he saw the boy staring into his lap, biting his lip in pain.

"Robin." Batman whispered, looking at him. "Do we need to go?"

"Y-Yeah… _please_."

Gently tapping Robin's knee he nudged his head towards the vent that was near the ground behind him Robin quietly got up, not drawing any attention to himself and pulled off the grate without making a sound climbing in, closing it after him.

Batman just stared forward, pulling the box that held the watch under his cape before standing up and turning around, starting to walk towards the Zeta Tubes.

"Batman?" Superman's voice asked, partly shocked, mostly annoyed. "Where are you going?"

"Gotham." Batman answered in a monotone.

"You promised that you'd be here today." The Man of Steel reminded him, glaring at the Dark Knight. "You said that-"

"Do you want people to die?" Batman asked, stopping and looking at Clark with an annoyed glare.

"Well, n-"

"Then let me be."

That was when M'gann piped up. "Where's Robin?"

Superman narrowed his eyes when he noticed his… _friend _tense slightly. "He has already left." He set off again, leaving the team and their mentors looking rather shocked as he left the room. Superman sighed and got up, leaving the room also with a "Leave him to me."

"Batman!" He called out, causing the man to turn around and stare at him. "Batman, what happened." His voice did not display a question.

He sighed and pinched his nose. "Penguin has-"

"No lies; you're not as good as you think you are."

Batman continued to stare at the alien before sighing. "Tonight is important. He needs to go. _I _need to help him. _You_ need to understand."

Batman then quickly walked off, looking straight ahead and not at the confused Kryptonian, who now stood behind him.

"Bats…" He muttered, before setting of back to the main room to continue with giving out gifts.

* * *

"Robin?" Batman asked as he walked outside, looking for ether the boy or, more likely, the wolf. He heard a slight whimper from behind him.

The ebony furred wolf sat behind him, his tongue slightly out of his mouth. "Hey, buddy…" Batman whispered, scratching behind his ear and earning a half-hearted growl in return.

"You ready?"

The wolf licked the man's hand with a small, happy yip.

"Come on then." The wolf whined and leant ageist the man's legs and lifted up his paw to show that there was a mark there, circling around his leg. He walked forwards slightly and let out a whimper as he both winced and limped, trying to walk.

Batman's eyebrows furrowed. "Can you run?"

The wolf shook his head, whining again. The father figure leant forwards and picked up the wolf, he was large and heavy, but in Bruce's mind completely worth it, and the animal thanked him with a lick to the nose.

"OK, I know you won't be too happy today, but we'll get you something, okay?"

Another lick was his answer. Batman gave a low chuckle, a completely out of character sound.

He started to walk towards the hidden Batwing and set Robin, Dick, in the back seat.

"This might take a little while…" Batman muttered, watching as the werewolf settled himself in the backseat, curling up and closing his eyes with a huff. A microscopic smirk adorned Batman's face.

* * *

The wolf took a deep breath and looked around. He couldn't exactly decide whether he was happy or not about this arrangement. He got his food, fresh, bloody and warm – but he didn't get his hunt. He knew that Bruce was doing all that he could to help without hurting the poor werewolf any more than Aqualad accidently had.

He stared at the Batwing that was set not ten meters away, fully aware that from where he was, Batman could quite easily see him. He just hoped that he had enough privacy to not stare as he ate the deer that now lay in front of him, barely breathing.

Batman had got it with a bat-a-rang in the leg, causing it to fall to the ground. The still alive animal was twitching and whingeing and the wolf lowered his head to sniff it, causing the terrified creature to weakly shift, trying to get away.

With one last glance towards the Batwing, he lowered his head to the animal's neck and bit down on a main vein, the deer struggled on the ground, lifting its neck in a futile effort to get out of its predators grasp, instead only serving to push the teeth in further. It opened its mouth but a sound didn't escape the now dead deer. He licked his nose before raising his head to the sky and letting out a howl that echoed around the forest.

After a minute, a fleshless skeleton was all that was left on the forest floor – he picked up a bone, keeping it in his mouth, and trotted to the Batwing, waiting for door to open and jumped in, sitting on the back seat.

He just hoped Batman hadn't stared, because being able to butcher a deer in less than sixty seconds, _by himself, _mustn't have been the most pleasant sight. He whimpered slightly causing the man in the front seat to frown and turn his head to look at him before turning back around and starting the engine starting on their way back to Wayne Manor.

* * *

After a long bath, both Bruce and Dick were on their way to bed – said boy, after dumping his bone in the garden, was now holding onto the new chew toy and squeezing it, causing a very loud and annoying squeak to echo around the large home. Bruce raised an eyebrow as they entered his bedroom and the large wolf leaped onto his bed and waited for him to get in.

After the older man lay down, Richard settled down next to him, his head lying on Bruce's chest, already fast asleep, Bruce following soon after.

He woke to Kevlar next to him and a very human head still lying on his chest. The _'now back to being human'_ boy was still dressed in his Robin uniform from last night, it mustn't have been the most comfortable thing to sleep in, but he looked incredibly sound, chew toy now on the ground beside the bed. Gently, he ran his hands through the boy's hair – it might have been nerve racking, dangerous and scary… but this Christmas was certainly one to remember.

**So, yeah - that's about it. I have nothing else to say.**

**Review and/or PM me,**

**- Cat =^.^=**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! This is the last chapter! So, yeah - At the end of this is a little drabble. After a idea in one of the reviews, I needed to put it in, but I already had this chapter planned out in my head before hand... so... yeah... Um... read? **

Robin skipped into the cave with a large smile. Falling into a tumble and finishing on his hands, he walked through the kitchen door on his palms, legs stretched towards the ceiling. He opened the fridge with his foot, lifted one hand off the ground and picked up the carton of milk that stood there, before thinking twice of it and putting it back – Wally had most certainly drunk from it sometime and he didn't want Wally germs.

As soon as he entered the cave, he had felt… giddy, for lack of a better word. He felt strange, odd – it wasn't a bad feeling, it was simply… intoxicating.

Why had he come here? He didn't know – something about doing homework in peace or something… meh, probably wasn't important.

"Um," A voice echoed behind him, sounding incredibly confused. "What are you doing?"

Robin tumbled onto his feet with a weird grin and tossed it towards his best friend. "I don't really know – I came here for some reason and I have no idea why-"Robin stopped as he started to look around the room and his eyes zeroed in on a purple flower that lay in a vase on the kitchen counter.

"What is that?" Robin asked, walking a step closer, his eyes slightly glassy.

Wally frowned. "I don't know… M'gann brought it in – she thought it looked pretty."

"It's… strange…" Robin muttered, his mouth twisted in something that was not a smile nor a frown. He took another step towards it. "I… I don't…"

"Robin, are you okay?" Wally stepped towards his best friend, frowning.

"I don't… Wally…." Robin trailed off and he reached forwards towards the flower, his hand hovering above the very surface before pulling back. "This doesn't feel right."

Robin's face paled and one arm wrapped around his middle, the other flew to his forehead as a wave of nausea hit him.

"Dude! You okay?" Wally yelped, racing to catch the boy who looked like he could fall over any minute.

"W-Wally…" Robin groaned. "That's _Aconitum; _also known as _Wolf's Bane."_

Wally's eyes widened. "Oh god, dude! I'm so sorry."

"Stop being sorry." Robin hissed. "And get it away from me, damn it!" He truly was the Bat's son, he sounded murderous – the words dripping from his mouth like poison.

Wally raced to the living room, draping Robin on the couch and raced back to the kitchen; with any luck, M'gann will have forgotten about the fact that she brought them in in the first place – but with _his_ luck, the green skinned girl would remember with detail. _'I got them from _this _patch of flowers and on _this _day at _this _second.' _He could imagine her resiting, looking mortified that her flowers were gone. _'Has anybody seen them?'_

He grabbed the flowers and started to run towards the door that led outside.

"And _where _are you going?" A raspy voice asked and Wally stopped, spinning around to face the green clad girl.

"Oh, you know… nice day for a run."

Artemis raised an eyebrow, unbelieving. "Oh, really?" she crossed her arms. "What are you hiding behind your back, then, Kid Idiot?"

"Behind my back?" Wally asked, shrugging off the insult. "Oh, no, nothing there – nothing behind my back; nothing what so ever. Why would there be something behind my back, I mean Idon'tneedanythingsowhywouldItakeanythinghowstupidareyouAtremisyoudon'tthinkthat-"

Artemis ducked behind him and wrenched the flowers out of his grasp, making Wally shout and try to snatch them back. Her raised eyebrow shot higher. "Aren't these from the kitchen, Baywatch?"

"No – they're not from the kitchen! No, definitely not."

Artemis turned on her heel and started her way back into the cave, towards the aching Robin who was curled up, perfectly still, on the couch.

As Artemis entered the kitchen, Wally tapped his friends shoulder. "I'm going to take your com now, Rob. I need to call Batman."

Robin let out a groan but nodded, lifting his cape to allow the speedster to grab the com unit that rested on his utility belt.

He sat down on the couch, careful to not sit on the younger boy and pressed a button, raising it to his ear.

_"Robin. What's wrong?" _The growling voice of the Dark Knight answered.

"Um, it's not Robin – It's Wally."

_"Kid Flash, _what _are you doing with Robin's communicator?"_

"Urm, you see, Batman, sir, Robin isn't doing so well…"

_"What happened?"_

"M'gann brought these flowers into the kitchen … turns out they're Wolf's Bane. I tried to get them out, but Artemis got them back. What should I do?"

The Dark Knight didn't answer for a second. _"Wait a few minutes. I'll convince the League that the cave needs to have an inspection. Wolf's Bane can be very poisonous, that should be a reasonable enough reason to explain removing them from the cave. Get Robin to his room, it is far enough away from the kitchen and is more private than wherever you've got him now."_

Wally bit his lip and looked at the shivering Boy Wonder. "Got it, Bats." He lowered his voice so it was barely auditable. "See ya in a few…"

He didn't notice that the com had already been cut off, instead choosing to pick up Robin and race him to his room, setting him on the bed. "Are you feeling any better?"

"A-A little…" Robin whimpered. "W-Wally… it _hurts_."

"I know it hurts, Rob. Just wait a few minutes – Batman'll be here and everything will be okay. Are you hungry? Do you need food? What about water? You thirsty?"

"W-Wally?"

"Yeah?"

"S-Shut _up_."

"Oh… okay."

The speedster looked incredibly awkward and didn't say anything after that – silence took over the room as Robin curled inwards in himself and hugged his knees. Wally opened his mouth – forgot what he was going to say – and closed it again. What could he say? _'It'll be okay Rob! I know you feel like you're dying and all, but it'll be okay!'_

Yeah – somehow he didn't think that would work.

Something brushed up ageist the door and Wally's head shot up – who was that? He quickly got up and opened the door a tiny bit, looking through the crack to see a white wolf staring back at him. Said wolf was looking right at him.

Robin whimpered and hugged himself tighter – Wolf's ears stood up, swivelling to face the sound. He growled and opened up the door with his nose, Kid Flash just stared as Wolf walked up to the Boy Wonder and licked his face. Robin whimpered again and Wolf frowned.

The white animal quickly turned his head around to face the man that was now standing in the doorway – Batman had finally got here and had silently walked down the hall and into the Boy Wonder's room.

"_Tata_…" Robin whimpered. "I-It hu-"

"I know, my puțin pasǎre **(Little Bird)**. I know it hurts. It'll be over soon – I have explained the flowers are toxic, they'll be out of the cave soon, I promise." Batman sat on the bed.

Robin groaned again, but nodded and buried his head in Batman's shoulder. Wolf growled and nudged Robin with his head.

Batman rubbed small circles on Robin's back, watching as he reached out and patted Wolf's head. The boy smiled at the feel of the fur in-between his fingers. Robin sighed. "Bine, tata…" **(Okay, dad)**

Wally coughed, feeling rather out of place. "Um… I guess I'll go see if it's gone, yeah?"

He sped from the room not waiting for an answer from the two Bats.

Robin relaxed. "I-It feels like… l-like my b-body is on f-fire…" His voice was still littered with stutters, but he sounded calmer – he sounded almost refreshed. "I-It feels like… like…" He shuddered and buried his face deeper into his adoptive fathers shoulder.

He didn't notice that his finger nails sharpened into claws and dug into his father's costume as he hugged him – Batman frowned and gently removed one of his son's arms from him, looking at the nails and frowning. "Robin – are you feeling any better?"

"Y-Ye-"

"That's a lie – please don't lie to me, Richard."

Robin looked down. "I-I'm not feeling b-better…"

Batman's eyes widened slightly and his head snapped around as Kid Flash sped back into the room. "Flowers are outside!" He yelped, backing up a step when the Caped Crusader stared at him.

"Are you sure?" Batman hissed, growling as he pulled his son into his lap.

"Y-Yes, sir."

Batman scowled. "I'm taking Robin back to Gotham – he needs to be completely away from any contamination, _that _includes you."

Robin whined and started shivering again. _"T-tata…"_

Batman rushed from the room and to the Zeta beams where most of the League and Team were already present.

He didn't seem to notice the strange and surprised looks he was getting when he walked in with Robin cradled in his arms, shivering and hugging him.

"Batman? What's-"

Batman didn't even stop to look at Superman – who looked incredibly confused and concerned – and was off into the Zeta beams.

_Recognized: Batman 02, Robin B01_

* * *

After having showers, Bruce Wayne laid his ward on his bed. The boy looked much better – he was exhausted on the other hand and have fallen asleep as soon as he was placed on the mattress.

It would take a few days, but the cave would be decontaminated – the team wouldn't even know what was going on if Batman was careful enough.

"Noapte bună, micul meu pasăre." **(Goodnight, my little bird.)**

* * *

**Extra Drabble – Inspired by ****_'RobinsReckoning'_**

Robin launched his foot backwards landing it in the chest of Superboy. Really – he might be a super and all, but he was predictable. He kicked upwards, escaping from the older – yet younger – boy and back-flipping over his head, landed a punch on his back, before landing and swiping his feet underneath Conner's feet. Robin snickered, before it evolved into a full-blown cackle as his opponent fell to the ground and the computerized female voice said the words: _'Superboy – Fail.'_

Robin reached forwards and helped pull his fallen teammate from the ground. "Good one, Supey." Robin smirked.

Conner smirked right back. "Thanks."

Both boys and the rest of the team, plus Black Canary – who were sitting on the side lines – stared as Wolf looked at Robin and barked. Robin laughed and walked up to the wolf, patting his head.

"Yes, Wolf – it did look funny." He whispered into the animal's ear, causing him to wag his tail and bark again.

Robin walked from the room, whistling, with Wolf at his side.

While Wally was smirking, the others in the room could catch flies, mouths dropped to the floor.

**So, yeah! I hope you enjoyed this! I loved writing it. Tell me if you guys want a reveal (Team and/or League finding out about Robin). Review and tell me - chances are, I'll write it.**

**I hope you enjoyed 'Lup Nergu'! **

**Review and/or PM me,**

**- Cat =^.^=**


End file.
